Imagens do passado
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Uma breve história em sobre Shaya n'ha Margali, da série Darkover Marion Zimmer Bradley. Todos os personagens, com exceção de Gerald, são criação de MZB© e pertencem a Daw Books© e a Editora Imago©


Fogo. O fogo ardia incessantemente, incansavelmente, não poupando as pessoas que ali moravam, suas vidas, seus amores, suas lembranças. Em minutos, estava tudo reduzido a pó. Todos os sonhos não realizados e todas as doces recordações. Tudo acabado.  
- Shaya! Shaya, acorde! Acorde, meu amor, amor...  
- Tudo bem! Estou bem Gerald...Estou bem. 'Mas meu lar, minha família...' Preciso voltar a Armida.  
  
Como eu esperava, não sobrara nada no incêndio que destruíra a Torre Proibida. Eu sabia, mas não estava de fato preparada. Podia sentir a dor naquele lugar. O que antes fora uma construção imponente encontrava-se agora reduzida a ruínas. As lágrimas não derramadas ardiam em meus olhos e meus pensamentos eram tumultuados/ Não queria pensar, não ousava lembrar. Não senti quando Gerald me abraçou, numa vã tentativa de me confortar. As recordações povoavam minha mente confusa.  
  
- Vamos Shaya! Mama irá se zangar se nos atrasarmos para o jantar.  
A voz de Cleindori era clara como naquele dia de verão, quase quinze anos antes. Minha Dorilys, minha flor dourada, a menina doce e inteligente que a todos fascinava e que eu am mesmo tempo admirava e invejava. Dori era meu espelho, meu modelo. Imitava-a em tudo, querendo parecer linda e forte com ela. E que rumos diferentes nossas vidas haviam tomado! Ela havia sido adotada pelos Alton e sumira um pouco de minha vista, embora ainda nos encontrássemos com freqüência. Mas Dori sempre fora muito mais velha do que eu. Não apenas os três anos que separavam nossas idades, mas muito, muito mais. Cleindori sempre fora mais adulta que eu. E eu sempre fora a mesma criança teimosa, que fingia uma independência e uma solicitude que não possuía. Eu também fui adotada por outra família, alguns anos depois. Minha mãe-de-criação fez questão que eu saísse de casa, abandonasse seu ninho seguro. Sabia que as intenções dela eram as melhores possíveis e só almejavam meu bem, mas não pude deixar de imaginar se minha mãe teria feito o mesmo.  
- Não, ela provavelmente teria me mandado para um lugar mais longe que Valeron, a criança sarcástica que havia em mim respondeu.  
  
Minha mãe sumira quando eu nem tinha idade suficiente para lembrar. Minhas únicas recordações eram de seu cheiro doce, do calor de seu abraço e de sua voz suave, que cantava pra mim toda sorte de canções antes que eu adormecesse. Margali n'há Ysabet, conhecida com Magdalen Lorne entre os terranan, fora uma mulher extraordinária, haviam me dito. Era muito conhecida na Zona Terráquea e entre as Renunciantes. Ela e Jaelle n'há Melora - a mãe de Cleindori - haviam fundado a sociedade da Ponte, transitando entre a Casa da Guilda e o QG Terráqueo, e também a Torre Proibida. Partiram para uma viagem em direção as Hellers e nunca voltaram. Jaelle, sabia-se, havia morrido. Mesmo que não houvesse ninguém para dizer-nos isso, saberíamos mesmo assim, pois somos todos uma família de grandes telepatas e com um forte vínculo afetivo. Mas minha mãe simplesmente não voltara. Durante toda a minha adolescência questionei-me por que decidira abandonar a única filha, que ainda não contava dois anos. Minha mente fértil elaborara diversas desculpas na época, a maioria das quais já não consigo me recordar. Mas todas me pareciam extremamente egoístas e inverossímeis. Não havia explicação lógica. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender. Claro que meu pai, Colin Syrtis, e sua esposa, Hillary Castamir-Syrtis, educaram-me da melhor maneira possível, deixando claro que minha mãe me amara e tentando aplacar minha rebeldia. E, por gostar muito deles, eu freqüentemente fazia de conta que era feliz e que nada me desagradava ou entristecia, enquanto meu coração se condoia de autopiedade. Demorou muito tempo para que aquela dor definhasse e ela nunca desaparecera completamente.  
  
Enfim, chegou a hora de ir para uma torre, para que meu laran fosse treinado. Eu poderia ter querido ser ensinada na própria Torre Proibida ou em Arillin, onde Cleindori preparava-se para ser uma Guardiã, mas preferi Tramontana. Era o mais longe que eu podia ir naquele momento e eu sentia uma profunda necessidade de me afastar de minha família e meus amigos. Não que eu não gostasse deles, porém eu precisava de um rompimento para declarar minha maioridade prematura e minha independência definitiva.   
Meus três anos na Torre passaram mais depressa do que eu imaginara. Cheguei a me tornar uma competente monitora, havia iniciado meu treinamento como mecânica e, segundo a Guardiã, poderia ter chegado a ser uma excelente técnica de matriz. Meu coração, no entanto, estava entediado, e meu corpo e minha mente jovens ansiavam por mudanças. Minhas opções eram, porém, escassas. Podia voltar a meu lar, ir para a Torre Proibida, ou ainda me casar. Na minha idade, contava então 15 invernos, a maioria das jovens já estava casada ou pelo menos prometida a alguém, se não houvesse optado pela vida nas Torres. Meu pai, contudo, não quis interferir em minha vida, deixando que eu fizesse minhas próprias escolhas. Sou-lhe eternamente grata por isso, papai. Havia, ainda, outra alternativa, que me ocorreu subitamente e pareceu-me um tanto quanto absurda no início, mas que, pouco a pouco, fez-me decidir. E foi assim que me juntei as Renunciantes.   
  
A princípio, sentia-me um pouco boba e infantil. Todas aquelas mulheres haviam escolhido se tornar Renunciantes devido a tragédias ocorridas em suas vidas. Eu não tinha nenhuma história triste para contar. Parecia-me que eu não tinha o direito de estar ali. Demorou algum tempo para que eu percebesse que não havia outro lugar para mim. Apesar de eu ser competente com meu laran e gostar da vida na Torre, não conseguiria trabalhar durante anos com um círculo de laran. Apesar de eu conhecer casamentos felizes, que haviam ocorrido por amor, eu não estava preparada para casar, visto que nem ainda conhecia o amor. Mas aquela vida eu poderia viver. Um dia numa Casa da Guilda jamais é igual a outro, e era isso que eu procurava. Fui para Thendara, onde haviam vivido minha mãe e a mãe de Cleindori. Mas não permaneci lá por muito tempo. Assim que me permitiram sair da guilda, eu comecei a viajar. Logo me tornei uma boa agente e também companheira de viagens. Eu conhecia bem Darkover e não tinha medo de ir a lugar algum. Sabia interpretar o tempo e calcular distâncias, alturas e dias com precisão, sem contar as noites em que me pediam para tocar minha ryll e cantar, ou para contar algumas das várias histórias que eu conhecia. Eu falava o casta e o cahuenga e sabia ler e escrever. Aprender o idioma do terranan, portanto, não foi muito complicado. Tão logo o aprendi, resolvi ir trabalhar entre eles. Eu adorava minha vida de viagens, mas mais de quatro anos já haviam se passado e meu sempre inquieto espírito implorava por novas mudanças. E mudou muito mais do que eu sonhara que mudaria. Não apenas um novo emprego, mas um novo amor e um novo planeta. Menos de um mês depois de conhecer Gerald, nós já estávamos morando juntos e quando ele teve que deixar Darkover dois meses depois eu não hesitei em ir com ele. Ele era um pouco mais velho que eu, o que absolutamente não nos incomodava, fora uma ou outra piada de mau gosto. Ele era médico e eu trabalhava com intérprete - parte do trabalho que minha mãe realizara -, o que era bom, pois evitava a constante tensão e sempre tínhamos o que contar um ao outro quando nos víamos novamente. Foram dois meses de sonho, que não se abalou com a notícia da transferência para Tethis.  
  
Tethis era um daqueles lugares de contos de fadas. Uma porção de ilhas, cercadas de águas claras e brilhantes, repletas de centenas de peixes e outros animais, como os lindos golfinhos que saltavam, exibindo-se. O clima era ameno, quente, porém não sufocante, devido aos ventos do oceano. Éramos ainda mais felizes lá, embora eu considerasse isso impossível. Eu logo arranjei um outro trabalho, como cantora. Nunca pensara em usar minha voz como meio de sustento, mas gostava de cantar as canções de Tethis, que sempre me soaram tristes. Gerald estava muito bem, como era de se esperar e um dia surpreendeu-me perguntando quando teríamos nosso primeiro filho. Não sou o tipo maternal, jamais fui, nem mesmo quando criança. Sempre preferi subir em árvores, cavalgar pelas colinas ou correr pelos jardins do que brincar com bonecas. Mas aquela idéia despertava em mim um certo anseio por algo que eu não sabia bem o que era e eu decidi que queria ser mãe. Porém não naquele momento. Eu era muito jovem e teríamos ainda anos para ter filhos, foi o que disse a Gerald, e ele, sempre amável e sensato, concordou. Fico feliz por isso, pois se estivesse grávida pouco mais de meio ano depois, não poderia ter voltado a Darkover.  
Não sei como consegui saber da tragédia que ocorrera em minha família, do incêndio na Torre Proibida que matara a todos. É certo que meu laran é forte, mas eu estava em outro planeta. Talvez suas almas tenham me chamado, talvez tenha sido Cleindori, que eu supunha estar a salvo em Arillin, não sei ao certo e não me importa. Eu vim e isso é tudo.  
  
Minha mente voltou ao presente e senti gotas de chuva escorrendo por meus olhos. Gerald ainda estava ao meu lado, porém não me tocava mais. Ele sabia que eu preferia a total alienação da realidade. Minhas lágrimas misturaram-se a chuva e senti-as salgadas na boca. Sequei-as com dedos impacientes e voltei-me para meu companheiro livre. Ele adivinhou em meu olhar - laran? - que eu precisava rever minhas antigas companheiras e acompanhou-me até a Casa da Guilda se mais perguntas. Fui recebida com festa. Menos de um ano havia se passado desde minha partida, mas várias mulheres haviam chegado e partido. Muitas, contudo, continuavam as mesmas, e aquela visita foi como uma viagem ao passado. Dormi ali aquela noite e antes do sol vermelho de Darkover surgir no céu eu já estava de pé, pronta para seguir viagem. Para Arillin.  
  
Cleindori era a única esperança que me restava. Precisava encontrá-la novamente, saber como estava. Ela já era Guardiã quando havíamos nos encontrado pela última vez, cerca de seis anos antes, meu último ano em Tramontana. Fora um encontro ao acaso, uma conversa breve e eu ficara com a vaga impressão que minha companheira de infância deixara de me contar algo importante. Não a pressionara, no entanto. Se fosse de sua vontade, ter-me-ia dito. Se não o quisera, talvez não fosse tão importante quanto eu intuíra, ou talvez não fôssemos mais tão amigas quanto eu desejara na época. Não conhecíamos mais uma a outra e eu lamentei a perda de uma grande amiga, sem compreender que, na verdade, lamentava a perda de toda a minha infância de inocência, fantasia e falta de responsabilidades. Agora, seis anos depois, eu sentia-me ainda mais distante daquela infância e de minha amiga.  
A viagem a Arillin, todavia, foi em vão. Cleindori não estava mais lá. Eu chegara tarde, de novo. Demorou para que alguém dissesse-me que ela fora banida de Arillin. Seu nome parecia proibido naquele lugar, senão em todo Darkover. Não consegui descobrir o motivo de sua expulsão, mas adivinhava que Cleindori era boa demais para Arillin, boa demais para a patriarcal e conservadora sociedade darkovana.  
Antes de voltar a Thendara, decidi passar por Armida. Dori havia sido criada lá, talvez eles soubessem de algo. E dom Valdir Alton sabia mesmo, embora não com todos os detalhes. Sabia que Cleindori havia tido uma relação amorosa com o filho dele, Lewis Alton, da qual resultara um filho. Ela fora destituída da qualidade de Guardiã e, perseguida, fugira, ele não sabia pra onde. Lewis havia sido morto. Isso já tinha quase seis anos. A coincidência de datas chocou-me. Como eu não percebera que Dori estava grávida? Mas, é claro, eu não esperava que uma Guardiã estivesse grávida, visto que as Guardiãs deveriam permanecer virgens, um costume que eu sempre achara tolo, pois sabia que era desnecessário. Valdir contou-me que Cleindori e sua meia-irmã, Cassilde Ridenow, juntamente com outros que faziam parte de seu círculo, haviam sido assassinados, conforme lhe contara seu filho, Kennard, irmão de Lewis.  
- E a criança?, perguntei.  
E a criança, e o filho de Cleindori, o que havia ocorrido a ele, eu queria saber. Dom Alton disse que Damon - era esse o nome do menino, o mesmo nome do pai de Cleindori - havia desaparecido. Suspirei e senti de novo lágrimas em meus olhos. Mas eu era orgulhosa demais para chorar na frente de um estranho. Agradeci a hospitalidade e fui embora, alegando que havia partido sem avisar e meu companheiro livre poderia estar preocupado, o que era verdade. A Torre Proibida havia sido destruída - pois eu tinha uma forte desconfiança de que havia sido um incêndio proposital -, Cleindori estava morta e seu filho pequeno desaparecido, provavelmente morto também. Eles eram bons demais para Darkover.  
  
Despedi-me de minhas irmãs e voltei para o QG terráqueo. Gerald estava de fato preocupado, porém não muito, pois sabia que eu me cuidaria bem. A próxima espaçonave para Tethis só sairia em dois dias. Tínhamos tido sorte; em geral, demorava mais do que isso. As naves mais freqüentes de Darkover eram as de carga e descarga, que ainda assim não eram muitas. Darkover, como Tethis, é um Planeta Fechado, o que significa que, embora tenha permissão para ter um espaçoporto e um quartel-general, a Federação Terráquea não deve interferir na política do planeta. Aproveitei esses dois dias para passear por Thendara, enquanto Gerald, que não quisera acompanhar-me, lia alguns livros no QG. Visitei lugares que costumara ir e perambulei pela cidade. Fui a uma antiga loja música, na qual fiquei encantada pela variedade de instrumentos, todos feitos artesanalmente, ao contrário daquelas coisas barulhentas que os terranan chamam de instrumentos. Comprei uma nova ryll e levei uma flauta para Gerald. Quando finalmente saí da loja, já escurecera e flocos de neve caíam pesados sobre meu manto, encharcando-o. Estremeci, mas acolhi grata aquele frio revigorante. Reconheci que sentira falta do frio e da neve. Na escuridão das ruas parcamente iluminadas pelas luzes difusas vindas das velas dentro das casas, julguei reconhecer um vulto que passou por mim apressado. Percebi que era uma mulher, os cabelos escuros como os meus curtos como os meus haviam sido - estavam então já na altura de meus ombros. Certamente uma renunciante, visto que nem mesmo os homens usam cabelos tão curtos em Darkover. A menos que não fosse darkovana, o que eu duvidava, pois caminhava com uma graça e desenvoltura que somente os darkovanos possuíam. No breve instante em que nossos olhos se encontraram, percebi que os dela eram cinza e gelados, ao contrário dos meus, escuros e sedutores. Reconheci algo de familiar naquela mulher e pensei tratar-se de alguma renunciante que eu vira apenas uma ou duas vezes. Quando passo por mim, porém, seu cheiro impregnou o ar, e levou pouco mais de alguns segundos para que eu vasculhasse minha memória a procura daquele cheiro que eu sabia conhecer. Finalmente, encontrei. Era o cheiro de minha mãe.  
Três anos já se passaram. Gerald e eu não estamos mais juntos - depois de algum tempo ficou claro, que éramos incompatíveis. Eu voltei a Darkover e ao meu antigo trabalho - o de agente de viagens, não o de tradutora. Encontrei alguém que pode me amar sem todas as restrições que o relacionamento com Gerald impunha. Eu também consigo amá-la além de certas barreiras. Nunca soube se de fato era minha mãe aquela mulher que passou por mim numa fresca noite darkovana. Talvez tenha sido apenas meu subconsciente que - reconhecendo o lugar - tenha lembrado-se dela e procurado-a em uma estranha. Ou quem sabe tenha sido mesmo ela, embora eu não possa compreender por que voltaria após tantos anos. Seja como for, esse estranho encontro fez-me relembrar os acontecimentos e analisa-los sob outra perspectiva, como um historiador avalia uma antiga peça de cerâmica. E entendo, finalmente, que não foi minha culpa, como tantas vezes pensara durante o início de minha juventude. Não conheço o motivo que fez minha mãe abandonar-me, mas sei que não cabe a mim julgá-la. Minha mãe, meu pai, minha mãe-de-criação, Cleindori, todas as pessoas que fizeram parte de minha infância pertencem ao passado e, embora saiba que jamais as esquecerei, é chegada a hora de abandona-los a própria sorte e construir meu futuro sob o sol vermelho de Darkover.  



End file.
